


The Final Say

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Blood+
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haji is not one to express his feelings, but he'll be damned if he lets Solomon have the last dance. Spin-off of Episode 11 Season One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Say

Saya could hear it.

The soft tinkering laughter of the party guests and the low calming hum of the orchestra drifts to Saya's hiding spot behind the imposing double doors marked with Christ's symbol. The ballroom of _Lycée du Cinq Fleche_ is like the glittering inside of a snow globe, its own personal little world shut off from real life. A place where nothing could hurt you and everyone remained young and beautiful for all of time. Saya can see the small group of girls that she assumes must have earned the label of friends by now and the smiling faces of the students' parents and family members milling about the room. Champagne sparkles a tawny golden from elegant flutes as the next song starts up.

"Are you not going in?" A voice asked next to her ear but Saya could smell him before he spoke.

In the past few weeks, Saya's senses have been heightened. She can see to the very tops of mountains, hear the falling of dust particles in the air, and smell the slightest bit of perspiration. There are many smells in this world, more now Saya realized than she ever had before, but she still can't pin how to describe Haji. The floors of Lycée du Cinq Fleche smell of thick lemon wax and the dirt dragged in from outside. The scent of the starched material of Min's dress had been invading Saya's sense since she first put it on. All of these smells are new smells, artificial smells, smells that Saya somehow knows subconsciously that were not part of her original environment. Given that Saya herself still doesn't quite understand the sudden flashes of images that she's been having or how she even knows that these smells are new, but something deep inside her just knows.

It is that small knowing that tells her Haji is familiar. While his actions may have put her on edge at first, it is Haji's smell that calms her. He does not smell of one particular scent, nor is the combination offending in any manner, and it intrigues Saya. He smells of dandelion root and lavender, of honey suckle and sage, of blue cohosh root and shale stone, of dates and something else that Saya can't quite put her finger on. Is it an organic smell, one that reminds Saya of the earth and all of its inhabitants.

Haji smells like home.

The low timbre to Haji's voice immediately calmed the butterflies in her stomach and Saya let her shoulders relax.

"In a moment." Saya spun around to face her Chevalier, subtly making sure to put some distance between them. This action did not go unnoticed by Haji but he made no comment.

"That dress is not yours." It's more of a statement than the question and Saya shrugged, face flaming, pointedly looking away.

"Min let me borrow it. It's so nice though… I'm worried that I'll stain it." The dark haired girl admitted truthfully and sighed, thumbing the delicate lace hem.

Haji doesn't say anything or rather has nothing to respond to a girlish statement like that. Saya's innocence in her unawakened form still amazes him. To be able to see her laugh and smile like any other normal girl at the school or to worry about such menial things like what dress to wear to a ball. It warms his heart and pains him at the same time. For Haji knows each smile, each laugh, each childish wonderments will soon fade with the return of Saya's memory. He fears that his master, the girl that he has sworn his life to, will not like what she sees. That the light George, Riku, and Kai have brought to her life will soon be sucked away by the demons of the past. It is a day that Haji both looks forward to and fears, fears that he will never again be able to see his dearest companion smile like that.

"You should go in." Haji's eyes are trained towards the sliver of light peeking through the gap in the doorway. "Go. Have fun with your friends and keep watch for the Phantom."

"Haji." Saya said quietly and he offered the slightest encouraging shove towards the door.

"I will keep watch outside." Are his last words to her before he's disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Saya was on cloud nine. She was floating, feet gliding across the polished floors, as her heart swelled and seemed to lift her body from her chest cavity.

The room spun around her in a series of familiar faces, some not looking so happy, and the bright colors of the ballroom. The slide of rosin-coated horsehair against violin strings filled the room with a feeling similar to that of the sea. Like the untamable ocean, with its tumbling and crashing tides, the sea could be both passionately violent and peacefully comforting. As the gorgeous flaxen haired man tightened his hold ever so slightly around Saya's waist, her heart rose up like the crashing of the tide against the rocks. Then like with the sea foam, Saya's fluttering heart would float back down to the earth only to be swept up once more as the mysterious stranger caught her eye.

The girls bordering the walls of the ballroom could only look in distain but Saya could not feel their eyes on her. It was as if Saya had obtained tunnel vision and her entire world was narrowing down to this one man. Feelings that Saya never knew she was capable of rose and bubbled from within her heart, screaming, no, demanding to be professed to the world. The blue rose tucked in the man's pocket was a reminder to be on the lookout for the Phantom, but that could wait just for a few more minutes.

Saya glanced at the man once more, noting his high cheekbone structure and distinctly Anglo-Saxon features, his steel blue eyes hers once more and Saya looked away flushed. They turned once more, his hands gentle against her body, and Saya felt her knees go weak.

"If you can follow my lead," The young man starts, his brilliant smile revealing a set of pearly white teeth, "Then you and I must be compatible."

Saya's mouth dropped, eyes widening, but before she could even answer, there was a large hand resting tensely on the blonde's shoulder.

"H-Haji?" Saya blurted. The man had changed out of his gardener clothes that Saya had just seen him into a jet-black tuxedo. The material fell nicely on him, emphasizing his long legs and broad chest. His wavy, but always immaculately styled, hair was pulled back into his usual ponytail but this time doing a blood red ribbon. Like the blonde, Haji had a rose tucked into his breast pocket although his was the shade of a kitten's pink tongue.

"Excuse me," Haji spoke to the blonde, eyes void of emotion, "But I believe it's time for the next dance."

"W-what?" The man stuttered, face flushing with anger just as the orchestra switched to the next set. There was movement around the dance floor as people swapped partners or new couples came out to join in.

"I said," Haji took a step closer and Saya suddenly realized that he towered over the other man, "I believe it is time for the next dance."

The blonde stared at Haji for a moment, eyes searching the other's face, before his lips were pulling into a knowing smile. Saya felt his hold around her waist loosen and suddenly he was stepping away from her as if she were fire.

"Of course." The man's grin resembled that of the Cheshire cat. He directed his attention back to Saya and pressed a brief kiss to her hand, "Miss, it was wonderful dancing with you but I must go."

"Oh." Was all Saya managed before the gorgeous man was disappearing into the crowd.

She felt Haji's arm slip around his waist while the other took hold of her hand and began to lead. They danced slowly for a moment, slower than the surrounding couples, as Haji stared down Saya with an intensity that made her body quiver. Then Haji was pulling her flush to his body as they set off across the dance floor.

"Red is not a befitting color for you." Haji noted Saya's flushed cheeks and she only blushed harder at Haji's words.

"Haji." Saya frowned and the man's face, just for a mere second, broke out into a playful smile.

The expression was enough to stop Saya's heart short. This was Haji, Haji who had acted like a guardian and even parental figure over her for the weeks following that incident back in Okinawa. Haji who always seemed to take everything so seriously, the same Haji that Saya had first been afraid of. And yet, Saya's eyes were being opened for the first time to what kind of a person Haji really was. She could feel how tightly Haji was gripping, not lightly like the last man, but hard enough to be painful. The message was clear- a sign of possession- but Saya found that she did not mind.

Dancing with Haji felt like a distant dream, like she'd been in this position before, but logically she knew that never could have happened. As they twirled and twirled and twirled, Haji's soft locks of hair pressed against his face and Saya felt the urge to reach out and touch one. They looked so soft and Saya found in that moment what Haji must look like to other women. Sure Min had commented on wishing Haji was the Phantom leaving blue roses for young maidens, but not it really hit her. By any woman's standards, Haji was a very attractive young man. His form was lean but not weak, his muscle tone was less pronounced but Saya knew what damage he really could do.

Yes indeed Haji was an attractive young man but it goes without saying that Saya herself was a very attractive young woman. As they danced, Haji was constantly watching her as he always did. Whether it be day or night, Haji was always aware of where Saya was never letting her get too far away as was his job as her protector. But Saya was breathtakingly beautiful and Haji would often stare longer than was really needed.

Tonight the dark haired girl was glowing. Her pale skin, as fair as ivory, glimmered in Min's borrowed dress while her face seemed to wear a permanent colour of pink. Her arms and legs were thin and tiny, that moved with graceful dexterity as they waltzed. Her almond shaped eyes, as warm as two pools of chocolate, seemed to be fixated in Haji's face in a look of wonder.

"Haji." Saya whispered, eyelids fluttering slightly as she felt that weakness she hated so much kick in. Her legs gave out but no one would have even noticed as Haji was immediately hugging her to his frame.

"Your anemia." Haji said in surprise but Saya simply hid her face in the front of his blazer.

"I haven't had a transfusion in a few days." Saya admitted sheepishly and Haji stroked her head.

"I'll take you back to your room." He began maneuvering them towards the door when Saya's hands dug into his arms.

"What about the Phantom? He hasn't shown yet, this isn't the right time for this." Saya said bitterly and Haji hushed her. The pair made their way out of the ballroom and into one of the empty school corridors.

"There will never come a time when it is convenient." Haji spoke once they were alone. Saya had regained the use of her legs but he still held strong, holding her body against his as he looked into her eyes.

"You will face hardships in the future, Saya. It is important that you rest your body and do not overextend yourself. You cannot help others if you are weak like this. People are counting you so you must do your best to be ready for the danger that lies ahead."

"I'm sorry." Saya ducked her head. "I'm being too naïve about this. I promise to take my role more seriously from now on."

Haji hooked his finger beneath Saya's chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. Haji's skin felt soft and cold against the sensitive flesh of Saya's throat and she swallowed thickly.

"There is no need to apologize. Julia and David will keep a look out for the Phantom but if he has not shown up as of this late I doubt he will tonight." Haji caressed her face. "I will take you back to your room. You need rest."

He began to move them towards the direction of the dorms again when Saya stopped him once more. The man looked down in curiosity as Saya meekly lifted her head to look in the eyes. Her hands held tight to his arms and her entire body was against his. The stance was more intimate than Haji had ever touched her before and it made his pupils dilate.

"Haji." He watched as those pink glossy lips said his name. Then she was resting her head against his chest. "Thank you for always taking care of me."

The temptation was there, the temptation to kiss her but Haji could sense that Saya's intentions were innocent. She clung to him like a child clings to a parent and he sighed, wrapping his arms around her form. He had been with her for so long and would continue to do so throughout eternity. Whether she needed him as a protector, as a friend, as a lover, or even as a someone to channel her hate towards. He would be whatever she needed him to be and that was enough for now.

"I always will." Haji whispered, ducking down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Always."


End file.
